


Fateful Encounter

by AfroParadise



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Ippo se encuentra con un estresado Ryo Mashiba al salir del supermercado.





	Fateful Encounter

En un supermercado cercano a la tienda de su madre, Ippo busca mandarinas en la sección de fruta. Ha quedado con Miyata en su casa, pasar la tarde juntos debajo del kotatsu, así que llevar una malla es un detalle que le parece bonito. 

Una vez sale a la calle, un hombre cuyo rostro se oculta debajo de una gorra de baseball pasa delante de él. Sus miradas se cruzan durante un instante y el desconocido aprieta el paso.

-Pero ese no es... ¡Mashiba!-Esprinta hacia el otro boxeador, el cual acelera lentamente intentando librarse desesperadamente de Ippo. Es cuestión de tiempo que acabe a su lado-¿Como tú por aquí?

Ippo siempre había querido llevarse mejor con Ryo Mashiba, y ahora que su relación con su hermana era mera amistad, es probable que le aceptara como uno más.

-¡¿Me quieres dejar en paz, niñato?!

-¡Ah!-Pero estaba equivocado.-B-bueno, ya que vamos en la misma dirección déjame al menos que te acompañe.

Mashiba va reduciendo el ritmo de su carrera, a la par que Ippo. Le entretendría un rato y después se separarían. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y echa los hombros hacia delante.

-¿...Se puede saber qué quieres?

-Bueno, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Que tal está Kumi?

-Bien.

SIlencio incómodo. Al menos para Ippo. Pasan un par de minutos sin que alguien diga una palabra.

-Y... Vi tu combate del otro día. Estuvo muy bien, apuntas al campeonato mundial. Estoy seguro de que Sendo...-Una mirada cortante le hace callar.-¿V-vamos al distrito comercial?

-...-Mashiba se pasa el dedo debajo de la nariz.-Tengo que compr-...no, he quedado con alguien. Sí, eso es lo que ha pasado.

Pese a las preguntas de Ippo, Mashiba permanece en silencio hasta la entrada de la calle. Había esperado que Ippo se separara de él antes de que se encontrara con su cita, pero no había sido así, le había seguido durante todo el camino.

-¿No tienes otro sitio en el que estar, niñato?

-Pues ahora que lo dices...-Ippo mira a su alrededor.-¡Ah, ahí hay una cabina! Voy a llamar a Ichiro y te hago compañía hasta que venga tu amigo.

Mashiba aprieta los dientes cuando Ippo se refiere a su amigo. Nadie dudaría de que si Ryo Mashiba ha quedado con alguien ha tenido que ser o su hermana o alguien a quien llamase amigo. ¿Que otro tipo de relación podría tener alguién con un apodo tan ominoso como shinigami? Aún así, que piense lo que quiera es a la conclusión a la que llega. No le hace ni pizca de gracia tener a Ippo zangandeando a su alrededor, pero ha quedado con él al lado de esa fuente, así que no tiene escapatoria.

-¿Miyata? Sí, soy yo, Ippo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa? ¿No decías que ibas a venir nada más salir de la tienda?

-Ah, sí. Verás, me he encontrado con Mashiba... Ryo Mashiba, y le he estado acompañando. Se le veía un poco solo.

-...Supongo que es algo que se puede esperar de ti, ¿eh? Está bien, te espero. Pero no llegues muy tarde. ¿Donde estás?

-En el distrito comercial, anda esperando a alguien.

-¿Mashiba? Bueno, está bien. No les molestes mucho, ¿Vale? Si ves que tres son multitud... vete sin armar jaleo.

-¿De verdad cres que Mashiba...?-Sacude la cabeza-Estaré atento, supongo que es una posibilidad. Cuelgo, ¿Va?

Al poco de que Ippo volviera con Mashiba, una cara familiar se reunió con ellos.

-¡Hola, Kimura! ¿Qué tal? ¿Como así no estás en el gimnasio?

-Eh... Ippo, ¿Que haces tú por aquí?-Pese a que la pregunta es para Ippo, sus ojos están clavados en Mashiba.

-...me ha encontrado y me ha seguido hasta aquí. Supongo que se irá en seguida, ¿No, Ippo?

-Bueno, ya que Kimura está aquí, ¿Por qué no charlamos un poco? Va, os invito a un café, que parece que el amigo de Mashiba llega tarde.

Kimura y Mashiba intecambian miradas de confusión mientras siguen a Ippo al interior de una pequeña cafetería de barrio.

-Supongo que le vamos a seguir el juego.

-¿Prefieres que se entere de la verdad?

-Tienes razón, Ryo. Le seguiremos un poco la corriente, nos tomaremos un café, nos separamos y nos vemos luego.

-Está bien...

-Y quitate la gorra, que estás más guapo.

Mashiba y Kimura se sientan, uno a cada lado de Ippo. El silencio se mantiene en el aire durante los primeros minutos. Con la mirada los dos mayores se preguntan cómo es posible que la tensión acumulada no parezca afectar a Ippo pese a que los dos saben perfectamente la respuesta.

-Y... Kimura... -Mashiba carraspea, aclarándose la gargante. Mira de reojo a Ippo. No debe notar que su relación con el otro haya cambiado.-¿Has pensado en dejar el boxeo?

Kimura, aunque entiende la situación, no parece muy contento con su comentario. Agradece la intención, pero él también tiene un papel que interpretar.

-Jaja...Ja. No, aún queda mucha lucha dentro de mi. Sobretodo ahora que cierto monstruo ha salido de mi división de peso.

La chispa de la competición se enciende en los ojos de Mashiba. Por un momento se olvida de la presencia de Ippo. 

-Oye, Mashiba, ¿Y que llevas en la bolsa? 

-Mandarinas para el kotatsu.

Un rayo cae en mitad de la cafetería. Kimura mira a Mashiba. Mashiba mira a Ippo. Ippo mira las bolsas. La oscuridad rodea a la pareja. 

Ni siquiera Ippo...Piensa Mashiba.

Es tan denso. Completa Kimura

La oscuridad les rodea. Solo es cuestión de tiempo de que se le escape el secreto delante de Aoki o Itagaki y se acabó. Tendrían al resto de boxeadores detrás como una lapa sobre una rémora. Aquella era la más atemorizante maniobra de Ippo, hacer que el rival baje la guardia para golpear dónde más duele. Ambos habían caído ante esa táctica en el ring y los dos volvían a caer ante ella en aquella cafetería.

Un segundo.

Otro segundo.

Otro segundo.

Ippo no dice nada, Mashiba solloza mirando al suelo mientras Kimura trata de controlar un infarto.

Otro segundo.

Ippo levanta la mirada.

-Ah, claro, ahora en invierno apetece bastante. ¡Yo también he comprado! Las voy a compartir con Ichiro. 

El relámpago ahora es un rayo de luz celestial. Ippo realmente había sido incapaz de atar una media docena de cabos juntos. Los dos hombres podían respirar en paz. Ahora solo tenían que irse, tomar caminos separados y re-encontrarse una vez Ippo no estuviera por ahí. 

Mashiba hace amago de levantarse de la silla.

-B-Bueno, se está haciendo un poco tarde para mí... heh, heh, heh... será mejor... será mejor que me vaya. Mi... amigo debe estar esperandome.

-L-lo mismo digo...-Kimura hace lo propio, aún no relajado del todo.-Ippo.. decías que pagabas tú, ¿verdad? B-bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, n-nos vemos mañana en la floristería... digo en el gimnasio.

-¡Vale! Mashiba, un placer, ya nos veremos, ¿Vale?

Kumi sale como de la nada, apoyando las manos en los hombros de su hermano y de Kimura. Estaba tomandose un descanso con sus compañeras de trabajo cuando ha reconocido la voz de Ryo.

-¡BU! ¿Que tal, parejita? ¿Y tu, Ippo? ¿Todo bien?


End file.
